Memory fabrics provide new means for attaching processors and memory via serialized connections and possibly switched connectivity. Memory fabrics support independent scaling of both capacity and bandwidth, while maintaining a load/store semantic access model and low latencies. Memory fabrics further support the abstraction of memory media, such that media controller functionality can be located on the memory device side of the memory fabric rather than the processor side as with dynamic random access memory (DRAM).